Ready, Set, Go!
by Chocobahn
Summary: Natsumi has been invited to join a leading Motor Racing Team as the lead rider, but she has to leave Miyuki and all her friends behind. Will she give them up to pursue a racing career? Please RR.


Teaser: Natsumi has been invited to join a leading Motor Racing Team as the lead rider, but she has to leave Miyuki and all her friends behind. Will she give them up to pursue a racing career?  
  
Disclaimer: Taiho Shichauzo / You're Under Arrest copyright Fujishima Kousuke, Kodansha, Bandai Visual, TBS, Marubeni. This fanfic is purely the product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to any other work, published or otherwise, is entirely coincidental. Ishida Racing Team and its associated personnel are the creation and the property of the author.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part I - Ready  
  
"Hey, stop right there!" The silence of the Sumida Ward was broken in the early hour of the day, when one certain female police officer yelled out to an offending road user. For the pass ten minutes, a Honda Today police patrol had been chasing a white GTS from one street to another. However, the driver of the white GTS was obviously unapologetic about his action. Not willing to be caught, he sped off and had so far eluded the pursuer.  
  
"He's pretty fast." Kobayakawa said.  
  
"Miyuki. Drop me off here." Tsujimoto told her partner.  
  
Knowing the next move like a standard procedure, Miyuki complied and wasted no time in dropping off Natsumi, along with her MotoCompo. "I'll try to force him into the field near the Sumida Park." Natsumi nodded and sped off. Miyuki continued her way to pursue the offending GTS.  
  
Meanwhile, Natsumi went through the alleyway as if it was the highway. "Shortcut." She'd say. Tsujimoto managed to dodge all the obstacles by a hair's length, and in the process, scared the hell out of everyone who actually had the sense to realise what was happening. As she was near her destination, a man on a red scooter suddenly came out from his driveway. Natsumi was already too late to brake. In a split second decision, she decided to jump over the scooter. Using all her might, she lifted the MotoCompo up into the air. With her strength like no other, the motorbike easily jumped over like the equestrians did in the Olympics.  
  
The man on the red scooter was surprised and shocked. When he finally regained his composure, he was amazed by the superb riding ability of Natsumi. In his mind, there was this beautiful equestrian with her horse, jumping over obstacles. A well-calculated jump gave her a perfect landing.  
  
Meanwhile, Miyuki had managed to force the GTS to take the road towards Sumida Park. As the white Nissan approached the park, a MotoCompo suddenly appeared from the side street and blocked the road in front. Stunned with the sudden appearance of a mobile barrier, the driver immediately did a hard left and managed not to drive into the shrub nearby, but into a playground. Luckily, it was still early in the morning, and no children were playing inside.  
  
Miyuki quickly followed it into the playground with Natsumi not far behind. The MotoCompo was faster and easier to manoeuvre than either the Honda or the Nissan, and so, it was quick to catch up on both of them. With not much space to shake off the cops, the GTS tried desperately to get out of the park. Finally, he could see the exit. He smirked to himself. "You'll never catch me now." He thought.  
  
Natsumi saw the opening, and without hesitation, she jumped onto a slide, which acted as a huge ramp. And before the driver of the GTS realised what was happening behind him, the MotoCompo landed on top his car. The bike bounced off onto the bonnet and safely back on the ground. Natsumi managed to remain on course and stopped right in the middle of the exit, causing yet another barrier.  
  
Still shocked from the ordeal, the driver quickly steered away from the motorcycle to avoid a collision. What he did not realised was that the bushes were there to meet him. He braked hard. At that moment, his previous life flashed before him. Fortunately for him, the brakes worked as they should be, and the nose of the car just came in contact with the shrub without causing any damages.  
  
Miyuki promptly walked over to the car to survey the damage, while Natsumi was still on her bike at the exit.  
  
"You are very skilful in handling the bike." Suddenly a voice could be heard from behind her.  
  
"Ee?" Natsumi was puzzled. She looked around and saw a middle-aged man, dressed casually, stood there with a bike helmet on his head. She did not realise that it was the same person that she nearly ran over back in the alleyway a couple of blocks away.  
  
"Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Ishida Taro. I am the owner and principal of the Ishida Racing Team. Here is my card." Natsumi accepted the card from Ishida, glanced at it casually and then put it in her shirt pocket.  
  
"I was watching you the whole time. And may I say, your riding skill is nothing short of extraordinary."  
  
"Natsumi!" Miyuki called for her partner.  
  
"Coming!" Natsumi replied, and was starting to move away when she was once again stopped by Ishida.  
  
"Well, I realised that you are busy. I'll be quick. We are looking for new riders for our racing team next season, and I was wondering if you would be interest to be our lead rider."  
  
Natsumi was not really paying attention, "well, I don't know. I need to think it over." And she went away back to Miyuki.  
  
"No problem, my number is on the card." Taro shouted. "It will be a shameful waste of talent if she doesn't compete." He thought. He got back on his scooter and left.  
  
---  
  
Two weeks later, the duo just came back from patrol and had parked their car back into the garage.  
  
"Aaaa..." Natsumi stretched as she got out. "A nice day to go cursing along the highway."  
  
"We're still working, Natsumi. When is your next day off? Maybe we can go then." As they walked into Bokutou Police Station, Yoriko at the reception called out to them.  
  
Natsumi asked, "What are you doing here, Yoriko?"  
  
Yoriko replied, "Job swap day, remember? Today is my turn."  
  
"Oh, I remember now." Natsumi thought back a couple of weeks ago when the Human Resources department initiated a job swap day where one or two officers from one department would swap with other officers from another department for a day. "Fosters interpersonal relationships and gives staff the chance to get to know fellow officers." The poster had said.  
  
"Anyway, that's not the point. Someone wants to see you, Natsumi." Yoriko pointed to someone sitting on the bench. It was Ishida. "He has been waiting here for an hour while you were on patrol."  
  
Ishida saw the Natsumi and promptly got up to greet her.  
  
"Hello, Tsujimoto-san. Remember me?"  
  
"Ano... No. " Everyone around her just sweatdropped.  
  
---  
  
[Back at Miyuki's place that evening.]  
  
"What do you think of Ishida?" Natsumi asked Miyuki just after dinner.  
  
"Sounds like he is really interested in you."  
  
"Really? I don't know, I like cursing along the highway every now and then. But I never really think about racing for the sake of winning."  
  
"Now you have a chance to do that."  
  
"But it's not like the last time, Miyuki. I won't be able to just 'come back' into the force. I will be in a completely different job, doing different things. It's different from just stationed at the headquarter."  
  
Miyuki seemed to be saddened by that fact too, "but you won't get another change like that! Sign up for a couple of races first. If you don't like it, maybe you can quit."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, and if I like it, I can keep going." Natsumi was excited for a moment, and then it just hit her, "but if I continue, I won't be able to see you guys often. I will be racing all over Japan. And the training, and testing... I would be very busy. I would only be able to come back when I'm off season."  
  
"Doesn't matter, we will come and see you when you're racing around here. And I'll take some time off whenever I can. I'll come to see you race." Miyuki tried to encourage Natsumi, even though she needed the encouragement just as bad.  
  
"You will? Thank you so much, Miyuki. I'll give it a try, then."  
  
The next day, Ishida received a call from Natsumi confirming her interest in becoming a motorcycle racer.  
  
"That is indeed good news, Tsujimoto-san."  
  
"You can call me Natsumi."  
  
"But are you sure that you are okay with it? I mean, with the job and all."  
  
"No problems. I have been granted a six months unpaid leave. I hope you actually intend to pay me."  
  
"Of course we are. Come to my office next week, we will work out the details then. I'll show you around your new home."  
  
---  
  
Part II - Set  
  
"So how is everything over there?" Miyuki asked over the phone.  
  
"Good. All is going well." Natsumi replied. It has been three months since Natsumi joined the Ishida Racing Team. Initially, she had called back everyday. But lately, she had been busy and the calls were less and less frequent. Today was one of those rare instances when Natsumi was free.  
  
"That's good. How is the bike?"  
  
"It's getting into shape. Very fast bike. Remember the problem I told you last time, where the engineers couldn't fix it? Well, I told them what you told me and they fixed it. I said to them I have this really good friend who's an excellent mechanic. They said they want to meet you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You should come, Miyuki. You will love the mechanical stuff."  
  
"I wish I could, Natsumi. But not for the next month."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's the yearly Traffic Safety Week. We are all very busy here."  
  
"It is that time of the year again, isn't it? Is Yoriko the director of the play again?"  
  
Miyuki managed a giggle. "No, it's Kachou's turn this year. We all missed your superb performance last year." They both laughed at that comment.  
  
"Are you and Ken-chan the lead actors?" Natsumi said with a trace of teasing.  
  
"It's Aoi's and Yoriko's turn."  
  
"Oh, that would be interesting. I wish I could come back for a visit. I missed you guys."  
  
"We missed you too, Natsumi." Just then, a constant sharp "Wee" noise could be heard in the background from Natsumi's end.  
  
"What is that noise?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"What noise?" Natsumi asked back.  
  
"That 'Wee' noise I am hearing."  
  
Natsumi looked around and found the originator of the noise. "Oh crap, the water is boiling. Got to go. Come over so day, Miyuki. You'll like it here."  
  
"I will when I'm done here." Miyuki assured her partner.  
  
"Ja ne, I'll see you later then."  
  
"Bye." They both hang up.  
  
---  
  
"Miyuki!" No answer.  
  
"Miyuki!" Someone was now tapping on Kobayakawa's shoulder. Miyuki finally got out of her reverie.  
  
"What?" Miyuki queried, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"We're up."  
  
"Aa, gomen. Nakajima-kun." Miyuki quickly went up onto the stage.  
  
"Miyuki, are you okay?" The director asked from his chair, obviously aware of her late entrance.  
  
"I'm okay, Kachou. I guess I am just a little tired."  
  
"Alright, guys, let's take a fifteen minutes break." Everything sighed in relief. All went downstairs, leaving Nakajima and Miyuki behind on the rooftop. They walked over to the rail.  
  
"What is it, Miyuki? You have been like that since we started rehearsing."  
  
"It's nothing, really. I am just tired."  
  
"Still thinking about Natsumi?" It was a bullseye.  
  
"Well, I guess a little."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She is going well. I've talked to her last week. Said her bike is getting faster."  
  
"Sounds like she is very confident."  
  
"She is." Silence followed. Only the sound of the light traffic could be heard from the street.  
  
"Do..." They both opened their mouths at the same time.  
  
"You go first." Ken offered.  
  
"Do you think I should go and visit her?"  
  
"That's a good idea. You haven't seen her for like three months already. Give her a surprise visit."  
  
"But do you think Kachou will blame me if I suddenly say I want to visit Natsumi?"  
  
"Let me tell him then. I'm sure Kachou will understand. We'll do something else while you're away. Aoi and Yoriko can practice their parts. Just go, Miyuki. I'll explain to them."  
  
Miyuki has lightened up. "Arigatou, Nakajima-kun." If they had been less shy, she would have planted a kiss on Ken's cheek. But since she was Miyuki, the kiss did not happen.  
  
---  
  
After a long ride on the bullet train from Tokyo, and a taxi trip later, Miyuki finally arrived at the Ishida Racing Team headquarter. It was a relatively modern brick building. Engine noises could be heard, though Miyuki could not see what was happening on the track. She went inside the building. On the left side was a cabinet filled with winning trophies. Miyuki glanced at the cabinet and headed towards the reception.  
  
"Good afternoon." The girl behind the counter greeted her.  
  
"Aa, hello. I am looking for Ishida Taro-san."  
  
"Do you have a booking?"  
  
"Eto... not really, I kind of came here in a hurry."  
  
"Well, umm. Ishida-san is busy right now. But I'll see what I can do. What is your name, miss?"  
  
"Kobayakawa Miyuki."  
  
"Take a seat over there, please." The receptionist instructed.  
  
"Thank you." Miyuki went over and sat next to the trophy cabinet. The receptionist quickly hit some number on her phone.  
  
"He'll be here in just a moment." The girl said after she finished with the phone.  
  
Miyuki thanked the girl and looked around. Besides the cabinet, the reception area was decorated with big posters of past drivers along the wall. Miyuki walked over to the trophy cabinet. It was split into three compartments. Each filled with a trophy of some sort along with a photo of the rider who won it. On the top level, a plate was accompanied by a fairly old colour photo of a rider. "Ishida Junichi", said the caption. Miyuki was fixed on it.  
  
"Quiet amazing, isn't it?" Suddenly, an extra voice was heard in the reception.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, don't apologise. You must be Kobayakawa-san."  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
"Your reputation precedes you. I'm Ishida Taro. Yoroshikune."  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
"That was my father."  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"The man in the photo." Ishida pointed to the picture, "he was my old man."  
  
"Oh, yes, I figured. You both have the same surname."  
  
"He started this racing team right here. Back then, it was a tough race. No words could describe the feeling of winning, or so he said."  
  
"He must have been a really good rider."  
  
"He was a legend."  
  
"How about you? Did you race like your father did?"  
  
Ishida laughed at that suggestion, "Well, no, nothing like him, though I have came close to a podium finish down in Nara. I only had a brief racing career in the late 70's."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I wasn't born for it. Racing is a talent you are born with. Just like Natsumi." Miyuki silently nodded.  
  
"Anyway, I'm sorry to fill you with my boring history."  
  
Miyuki quickly shook her head, "Of course not, Ishida-san. I am very keen to know the history of your team."  
  
"We will have time for that. Right now, you are here to see Natsumi-san, ain't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Well, yes, I have come here to visit her."  
  
"You've come just in time. She is testing on the track right now. Come." Ishida led Miyuki to the outside. Just as they were about to get out, Ishida handed Miyuki a set of wireless headphone. "Take this, you can hear the crew. Plus, it blocks out the noise."  
  
Miyuki put it on obediently, and stepped outside.  
  
"How are you doing, Natsumi?" Miyuki could hear one of the crew speaking.  
  
"Good. Handling is quiet okay. The engine is running smooth."  
  
"Good to hear. Try to revs it up on the straight."  
  
"Got you."  
  
From a distance, Miyuki saw a red bike came closer into view. The rider was almost hugging the bike. If she did not look closer, she could have sworn she saw a bike riding itself. It zoomed past her in a split second, and started yet another lap.  
  
"You did a one minute twelve. Personal best."  
  
"Great!" Natsumi said in respond. Miyuki wanted to congratulate her, but held back. She did not want to break Natsumi's concentration.  
  
"Bring it back to the pit, Natsumi." Ishida commanded into the headphone.  
  
"Yes, sir." Came the reply. She still could not get rid of her police habit.  
  
---  
  
Ishida led Miyuki into the garage while Natsumi was doing an in lap. It was a big garage. Tools set were everywhere. Two other bikes were lined up on the other side. Engineers worked on them like a swamp of bees.  
  
"That's for the other riders." Ishida said.  
  
The back the garage was filled with rows and rows of tires. Engineers and technicians were all busy running around. It looked as though they were busier than the busiest day at the police station.  
  
"We run a very tight schedule," Ishida explained, "this afternoon, we will run the brake test. Tomorrow we'll be in the wind tunnel across the road. And the day after, we'll be back here."  
  
Just then, Natsumi came back from the track and parked her bike inside the garage. She took off the hamlet and was obviously ecstatic.  
  
"Did I really beat my previous record, Ryu?"  
  
"You did, but it's unofficial of course. Plus your fuel tank wasn't full."  
  
"That's okay. I'm happy with it. The brake is still feeling a little loose. Can you take a look?"  
  
"Sure. We'll be running a brake test this afternoon."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Natsumi said. She went to Ishida smiling.  
  
"Did you see that, Ishida? The bike feel really smooth."  
  
"That's excellent, Natsumi. Want to hear more good news?"  
  
"We are going to that steak house?"  
  
"Better." Ishida walked aside, and for the next moment, Natsumi just stood there. She could not believe her eyes.  
  
"You're here, Miyuki!"  
  
"Congratulation, Natsumi. You've beaten your old score." Miyuki was happy for her former partner.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Well, took a bullet train and then a taxi trip."  
  
"When did you get here?"  
  
"I just got here."  
  
"Does Kachou and others know that you are here? I mean, you said you were busy."  
  
"Well, Nakajima-kun was kind of covering for me."  
  
"Aa, of course. Ken-chan, ne?" Miyuki blushed slightly.  
  
"Anyway, let me introduce you to my team." Natsumi called out to one of the younger guys. It was the same guy who was talking to Natsumi just moments ago. He was in his mid thirties, wearing the team's outfit, which is basically a white polo shirt with red stripes. It made him looked more like a soccer player than a mechanic.  
  
"Miyuki, meet Tanaka Ryu, chief engineer." Ryu and Miyuki did their customary introduction.  
  
"So you are the mechanic Natsumi was talking about."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"She's the best." Natsumi interrupted.  
  
"Natsumi." Miyuki said with a blushed face.  
  
"No, Natsumi is right. You are truly amazing. No one could work out what was wrong until Natsumi told me about your advice. It is the most invaluable."  
  
"Well, I am glad I can help." Just then, some guy called for Ryu.  
  
"Coming! Well, it's good to see you, Miyuki."  
  
"Same here." Miyuki replied politely.  
  
"Let go for lunch." Ishida appeared from the back and suggested to Natsumi and Miyuki.  
  
"About time!"  
  
---  
  
With a loud click, the door finally swung open.  
  
"Aa... finally home. So tiring today. Come on in. It's a little messy."  
  
"I am expecting that." Miyuki walked into the apartment. Inside, it was messy; bike magazines were everywhere, as well as weights and dirty cups. The kitchen was surprisingly clean.  
  
"I don't cook." Natsumi confessed sheepishly. It took a good ten minutes for her to clean up half the room, just enough space for both of them to sit down.  
  
"Should have told me that you are coming. I would have cleaned it up."  
  
"That's okay, I'm used to it, anyway."  
  
For hours, the duo talked about what they have been doing for the past three months. It was not until past midnight that they realised how late it was.  
  
"Are you going to stay long?"  
  
"I'd loved to, but I can't. I need to get back for the Traffic Safety Week. They need me."  
  
"That's too bad. Oh before I forget..." Natsumi pulled out something from her bag, "Here. These are the tickets for the season opener at Suzuka. Should be enough to go around. Just tell me if you need more. Say hi to them for me."  
  
"Thanks, Natsumi. I will. I'm sure they will be thrilled. We'll be there."  
  
---  
  
Part III - Go  
  
Race day. The Suzuka circuit, home of the Japanese Formula One Grand Prix, was packed with spectators all wanting to see the Schumacher of motorbike racing. Crowd of ten thousand packed the grand stand, with many more along the track. Among the spectators, Team Natsumi sat in their own private box. Dubbed Team Natsumi, courtesy of Yoriko, it comprised of Miyuki, Ken, Yoriko, Aoi, Sena and Daimaru. Unfortunately, Kachou could not attend the event.  
  
"It's a big circuit." Aoi commented.  
  
"This is the Japanese Grand Prix venue." Daimaru said.  
  
"It's 5.807 kilometres long," Miyuki read from an information booklet, "takes a Formula One car one minute thirty-nine on average to complete a lap."  
  
"Natsumi can beat that." Yoriko said with confidence.  
  
"Well, she is riding a bike. So you can't really compare it like that. Bikes are a lot lighter than cars." Nakajima noted.  
  
"Look, there's Natsumi." Sena said excitingly and pointed towards the starting line. Sure enough, a red bike with the number five inscription on the front was slowly rolling to the starting line. Over the PA system, the voice of the commentator could be heard.  
  
"...Iwara is on pole for the season opener here in Suzuka. Alongside him are Tanaka and Yamane. On the second row, we have Kawaji, Inamoto and for a first timer, Tusjimoto, the only female rider in the field..."  
  
Team Natsumi gave out a loud cheer, as if their heroine had already won the race. After the commentor had read out the grid, it was now down to the serious stuff. Engines started to come alive. Loud roars could be heard from a distance. The air smelled of gasoline. One light, two lights, three lights, four lights, five lights, and the race was on. From the start, the pole starter Iwara led the race. Inamoto squeezed in between Tanaka and Yamane to take second. Yamane was third while Tanaka had a slow start, just managed to get away as Tsujimoto closed in.  
  
Into the first corner, Iwara was clearly the race leader. Tanaka in fourth had slipped further back as Tsujimoto went past him and Yamane, braking late into the corner. She would have touched Inamoto's bike if she had braked an instant slower. Yamane re-took the third position in the next corner, setting Tsujimoto back into fourth.  
  
Half way through the race, the race leader changed from Iwara, then to Yamane, then back to Iwara. Inamoto was closely behind, watching the scrap, hoping that either of them made a mistake so he could make his move. Further back down the field, Tsujimoto was having a fight of her own. Kawaji, Tanaka and Inoue were all praying on her fourth spot. Tsujimoto tried her hardest to keep the bike on the track as well as keeping her competitors at bay.   
  
The pressure finally took its toll on lap 57 when she lost concentration and braked too late into corner thirteen. Natsumi went wide and into the gravel. She managed to keep the bike headed the right way, but obviously it was much slower on the gravel than on the tarmac. By the time she got back onto the track, she was down in ninth place.  
  
It was almost at the end of the race. For a new comer like Natsumi, a ninth place was probably the best result anyone could get, unless someone in front crashed out. Ten laps to go, Inamoto finally made it to the top, but unlike car racing, motorbike racer can lose the race in the last corner. The top six were Inamoto, followed by Iwara, Yamane, Kawaji, Inoue and Tanaka. Natsumi managed to make it back into seventh place, behind Tanaka. The top six riders managed to close the gap between each other, and were now wheels to wheels against each other. The leader literally changed from one rider to the other at every corner. Everyone was fighting for the lead. Natsumi was further back down the field, and so was only able to occasionally see the fight on the big screen stationed around the track.  
  
Suddenly, Inamoto's bike was knocked by Yamane's front wheel, turning into corner seven. At such high speed, Inamoto flipped into the air and landed heavily on his back. His bike was scrapping along the ground into the gravel and along with Inamoto, smashed into the tire wall. Yamane, having touched the bike in front, also lost control and flipped. Iwara tried to avoid the sudden flying bikes and swung left into Kawaji. Both riders fell off the bike. Inoue, who was just about to pass Kawaji on the outside, had been unlucky as the carnage of the Iwara/Kawaji collected him as well. Both Inoue and the carnage smashed into the tire wall, almost in the identical spot where Inamoto was. Tanaka, being last of the six, just managed to miss all the bikes. But as he accelerated out of the corner, his bike caught the oil that was spilled out during the previous crash and he too left the track.  
  
And in one choatic second, Tsujimoto Natsumi found herself the new race leader as she past the accident scene. She should be happy, but she felt uneasy. It was probably the first time ever that she had run 'away' from an accident scene. She was so used to stopping at the scene and help those injured.  
  
"You're race leader, Natsumi." Ryu's voice could be heard on the radio, excited.  
  
"How are the others?" Natsumi asked.  
  
"We don't know yet. The boardcast is still showing Inamoto on the ground. I think the other riders are okay."  
  
Throughout the next lap, Natsumi constantly monitored the big screen whenever she passed one. It was showing the accident repeatedly. Inamoto was still on the ground near the tire wall, marshals were crowded around him. As Natsumi approached the accident scene for the second time, she did something unthinkable as a race driver. She stopped at the tire wall.  
  
"What are you..." Ryu's voice was cut off as Natsumi unplugged from the radio. She quickly went over the Inamoto.  
  
"How is he?" She kneeled down.  
  
Confused, one of the marshals said to her, "Aren't you racing?"  
  
"Not any more. I'm a police officer. I have learnt emergency first aid before. Maybe I can help out here while the medical staffs get here."  
  
Back in the stands, Team Natsumi was watching on the big screen.  
  
"Oh, is that Natsumi?" Aoi asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I think she is stopping." Ken replied.  
  
"What's wrong? Did she crashed as well?" Yoriko asked.  
  
"No, I think she is stopping to help." Miyuki said.  
  
"Help?" Sena questioned.  
  
Daimaru answered for Miyuki, "She is so used to being a police officer. She was feeling uneasy watching an accident scene while she races for glory. I think she didn't feel comfortable about not helping out when something could be done."  
  
All nodded in silence. "Let's get down to the garage. Maybe we can do something to help too." Yoriko suggested. Everyone agreed and headed down towards the garage of the Ishida Racing Team.  
  
---  
  
The crew of the Ishida Racing Team was relatively silent in their garage. Everyone was busy packing up after the race weekend. On the official score sheet, a DNF [1] was marked besides Natsumi's name. All was not lost. Natsumi's teammate managed to finish a respectable sixth, scoring one point for the team. It was happiness built on the misfortunes of others.  
  
In all his year in the sport, Ishida had never seen anything like that. "Natsumi, it was a brave thing for you to do back there." He said.  
  
"Well, I just had to do it. I could not bear to see someone untreated on the side of the track."  
  
"But the medics were on the way." Tanaka protested. He was less than happy, given the opportunity that they had in winning the race.  
  
"But I am a police officer." Natsumi rebutted, "I am used to rushing to the scene, not away from it. When I heard that the rider hasn't got up yet, I feel uncomfortable. I don't think I will ever get used to leaving an accident scene."  
  
Tanaka was quiet.  
  
Natsumi turned to Ishida. "With you permission, Ishida-san, can I leave the team?"  
  
Ishida was taken aback by Natsumi's request. "You sure, Natsumi? You have the talent for it. I don't want to lose you. You know what? I will give you a couple of days to think this over. I know how you are used to be a police officer and helping other people..." Ishida was interrupted by someone handing him a piece of paper.  
  
"What is it?" Tanaka asked curiously.  
  
"It's a fax from the hospital commending the quick action of Natsumi in saving Inamoto."  
  
"How is he?" Natsumi asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I haven't contact the hospital regarding this matter. But if this fax came here, I suppose whatever the injury was, it needed immediate medical attention."  
  
"Like a spinal injury?" Tanaka was a little concerned.  
  
"Yes, something like that." Ishida responded, "Natsumi, I'm not sure what to say. I really want you to stay with the team, but I know you love nothing more than helping other people, and being a police officer. If you are determined to leave, I will not stop you. I hope you will be able to enjoy your job as much as you enjoy racing with us."  
  
"My mind is set, Ishida-san. Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity. I had so much fun. I am probably more useful out there on the streets than on the tracks. And Tanaka-san," Natsumi turned towards Ryu, "Thank you for being the world's best engineer. Well, besides Miyuki, maybe. I know how you really want to win this race. But I'm probably not the right person to make your dream realised. I am sure you will find someone better than me."  
  
Natsumi said her goodbyes and left the garage for the last time, leaving her brief racing career behind.  
  
*** O S H I M A I ***  
  
[1] DNF - Abbreviation for Did Not Finish. Used in racing to indicate the driver did not finish the race. 


End file.
